La decision de Ulrich
by Shadow Crusader
Summary: Ulrich esta deprimido porque cree que William y Yumi estan saliendo juntos,sin embargo,cuando XANA amenaza la vida de Yumi,Ulrich toma la decision de protegerla...aun a costa de su vida.
1. Promesa

Buenas a todos,aqui estoy con mi 2º Fanfic sobre Code Lyoko.El primero es "Code Lyoko:La batalla continua",actualmente in-progress a toda velocidad,que ha cosechado muy buenas criticas(Y siendo sincero,soy el primer sorprendido de ver la buena acogida que ha tenido,y he de admitir que ha sido una sorpresa muy agradable)

Volviendo a lo que iba,este fic esta ambientado en un punto intermedio entre los capitulos "Cold War" y "Revelation",he preferido no concretar mucho mas debido a que aqui en España algunos episodios fueron emitidos en un orden distinto a otros paises,y asi es dificil saber cuales seguian el orden bueno y cuales no.

Como ultima anotacion,parejas del fic son principalmente UxY(Por supuesto),y luego ya como secundarias JxA y OxS.

Y sin mas preambulos,empiezo con la historia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 1:"Promesa"**

-"_Nunca ha estado enamorada de mi_..."-Se lamento Ulrich

Se encotraba sentado al pie arbol al que solia ir cuando se deprimia,aunque era la hora de ir a la cafeteria para almorzar,no se sentia con ganas de comer algo...sobre todo despues de lo que habia visto hace un rato en un claro del bosque...

-"_Es obvio que prefiere salir con alguien de su edad_..."-

Aunque Ulrich estaba tratando de olvidar lo que habia visto...no podia sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza...

Yumi y William besandose.

Despues de todo lo que habian pasado juntos,las jugarretas de Sissy,los ataques de XANA,todo eso y aun mas cosas...ella habia preferido irse con William.

Ulrich no habia podido soportar ver eso y habia echado a correr,habia oido a Yumi llamarle por su nombre,pero el la habia ignorado y habia seguido corriendo.

Y habia acabado alli,al pie del arbol que sus amigos habian apodado "El arbol de Ulrich".

De eso hacia unos 20 minutos,se pregunto si Yumi estaria buscandole,pero decidio que seguramente no,si lo hubiese hecho,a estas alturas ya estaria aqui.

-"_Y probablemente se habria disculpado conmigo por lo que habia visto,que no era lo que yo pensaba_."-Señalo con sarcasmo,pero Ulrich sabia que no se habia equivocado esta vez.

-"Pues bien,si quiere salir con William,alla ella,pero que luego no vuelva a mi llorando."-Decidio.

Pero aun asi...una parte de el todavia queria que ella viniese y le dijese eso,que estaba equivocado,que Yumi no estaba enamorada de William...

El crujido de una rama partiendose al ser pisada le saco de sus meditaciones,Ulrich se levanto rapidamente y busco con la mirada la causa del ruido,habia apagado el movil porque no queria hablar con nadie,asi que quizas se trataba de un ataque de XANA...

Cuando Ulrich localizo la causa del ruido,apreto los dientes mientras entrecerraba los ojos,clavandolos en el causante del ruido.

Definitivamente,un megatanque habria sido preferible a quien tenia delante...

-"_William..._"-Ulrich apreto los puños mientras le veia acercarse a el,deteniendose a cierta distancia,con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho,mirandole fijamente.

Ambos permanecieron asi durante un rato,mirandose fijamente durante un rato.

Finalmente Ulrich se decidio a hablar.

-"Si has venido a pavonearte de haber conquistado a Yumi,te lo advierto,no estoy de humor para aguantarte."-Amenazo,William no dio muestras de enfado al oir eso,casi parecia como si se lo esperase.

William sacudio la cabeza en un gesto de negacion antes de hablar.-"En realidad,he venido a decirte que todo es un malentendido."-Explico.

Ulrich arqueo una ceja al oir eso,pero su enfado no disminuyo en lo mas minimo.-"Oh,claro,me he equivocado,sera que no os he visto a ti y a Yumi besandoos porque estais enamorados."-Comento sarcastico.

William suspiro mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el cielo.-"Creo que sera mejor que te lo cuente todo desde el principio..."-Sugirio.

---------FLASHBACK--------

William entro en el claro del bosque,donde Yumi la esperaba con la espalda apoyada en un arbol.

-"Muy bien Yumi,¿Que era eso tan importante que tenias que decirme?¿Y porque me has citado aqui?"-Inquirio William,suspicaz.

Hacia cosa de una hora,habia recibido un mensaje de movil de Yumi,citandole para hablar con el en un claro del bosque,William no estaba muy seguro de como tomarse eso,Yumi siempre se habia resistido a sus intentos de conquistarla,y aunque no se lo habia dicho de forma explicita,William estaba seguro de que era porque estaba enamorada de Ulrich,aun asi...William no habia querido perder la esperanza de poder salir con ella alguna vez.

De modo que habia decidido acudir a la cita,quien sabe,quizas ella y Ulrich habian tenido una pelea y ella habia optado por salir con el,todo era posible...sobre todo si se tenia en cuenta que Elisabeth "Sissy" Delmas tambien estaba interesada por Ulrich.

-"_Quizas Sissy ha hecho algo para que ellos se peleen."_-Se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba por el bosque,pese a que no llevaba ni un año en el Kadic,habia oido ya una docena de anecdotas sobre diversos intentos de Sissy para separarlos,por lo que no era descabellado pensar en que habia hecho algo.

Este y otros pensamientos habian surcado su mente mientras se dirigia al encuentro,y ahora estaba alli,sin una idea clara de lo que queria Yumi.

Yumi se separo del arbol y se aproximo a el,tenia una expresion triste,pero tambien resuelta,como si fuese a hacer algo que no queria hacer,pero sabia que debia hacerlo.

-"William..."-Comenzo,insegura,mientras se detenia cerca de el,-"Yo...tenia que hablar contigo."-

William la miro con suspicacia.-"Bueno,pues aqui me tienes,exactamente¿De que quieres hablar?"-

-"Es sobre tu y yo..."-Explico Yumi,insegura.-"Veras,yo no se como decirtelo sin que suene desagrable..."-Comento,mientras bajaba la vista,era obvio que estaba intentando decir algo que sabia que no iba a ser bien recibido.

William sintio que sabia adonde queria ir a parar a Yumi,y comenzo a deprimirse.-"_Sabia que iba a pasar esto_."-Se dijo a si mismo,mientras la resignacion le invadia,decidio ahorrarle a Yumi el mal trago de decir eso.

-"Se trata de Ulrich¿Verdad?"-Inquirio,Yumi le miro con sorpresa,iba a decir algo pero William la detuvo.-"No hace falta,se que estas enamorada de el."-Indico,aunque su voz no dejaba verlo,la verdad es que todo esto le estaba resultando doloroso.-"La verdad es que ya me estaba resignando a ello."-Admitio.

Yumi bajo la mirada deprimida.-"Lo siento William."-Se disculpo,William la miro fijamente,sorprendido por eso.-"Siempre has sido amable conmigo,y que estabas interesado en mi...pero yo no podia seguir asi,ayer estuve pensando en ello y..."-

-"Y al final decidiste que estabas enamorada de Ulrich¿Cierto?"-Termino William por ella,Yumi asintio ligeramente,William suspiro-"¿Lo sabe el?"-Pregunto,Yumi nego con la cabeza.

-"Antes de decirselo a el,queria hablar contigo,sabia que te resultaria doloroso,pero pense que seria peor si lo descubrias por tu cuenta mas tarde."-Explico con voz tremula,William se fijo en que tenia los ojos llorosos.

-"_Esto esta resultando mas doloroso para ella que para mi_."-Razono,finalmente tomo una decision.

-"Yumi...gracias por decirmelo,comprendo que esto no esta siendo agradable para ti."-Indico con voz suave,Yumi le miro con sorpresa,insegura sobre como tomarse lo que le habia dicho...

Finalmente se abrazo a el llorando.

-"Gracias William,por no enfadarte."-Agradecio.

William esbozo una leve sonrisa mientras la apartaba para mirarla a los ojos.-"Eh,no hay de que,despues de todo,seguimos siendo amigos¿no?"-Aclaro.

Yumi sonrio tambien.-"Si,William,seguimos siendolo."-Aseguro.

Despues se acerco a el y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

William abrio los ojos como platos de la sorpresa,sabia que esta iba a ser la primera y ultima vez que Yumi y el iban a besarse.

Aunque el beso solo duro unos 3 segundos,a el le parecieron 3 años.

Cuando se separo de el,Yumi habia dejado de llorar,en su rostros se reflejaba que estaba feliz por lo que William habia hecho por ella,a William le parecia que ella habia esperado que se el enfureciese por ello...

Por suerte,William era lo bastante sensato para saber que no podia obligar a Yumi a que le amase,asi que solo podia hacer una cosa,apoyarla en todo lo que pudiese.

En ese momento reparo en que alguien habia salido de detras de un arbol y los contemplaba con una expresion incredula y dolida,William le reconocio enseguida.

Ulrich...

-"_No falla una,siempre aparece en el peor momento_."-Se dijo William,tenia que haber imaginado que el andaria cerca y se maldijo por no haber pensado en ello,seguramente iba a sacar la peor conclusion posible de todo esto...

La mirada de Ulrich,pese a la distancia,le indico que su pensamiento habia sido completamente acertado.

Yumi se fijo en el cambio de la expresion de William.

-"William,¿Que pasa?"-Inquirio,entoces se dio la vuelta-"¿Que...?"-Comenzo,pero se detuvo al ver quien estaba alli,aunque no podia verle la cara,era obvio que estaba tan sorprendida como el.

En ese momento Ulrich se dio la vuelta y echo a correr.

-"¡Ulrich!"-Yumi echo a correr detras de el,pero William la detuvo.-"¡¿Que haces!"-Le increpo,William paso por delante de ella.

-"Deja que hable yo con el."-Sugirio,Yumi le miro insegura.-"Tengo tanta culpa en esto como tu,y es obvio que Ulrich va a hacer todo lo posible por evitarte a partir de ahora."-Indico,Yumi le siguio mirando sin estar del todo convencida.-"Confia en mi,ademas,ya es hora de que el y yo hagamos las paces sobre nuestra pequeña disputa sobre ti."-Señalo,Yumi bajo la mirada al oir eso.

-"Esta bien."-Accedio.

William asintio y entonces miro su reloj.-"Sera mejor que vayas a la cafeteria,ya es la hora de almorzar,yo hablare con el y nos reuniremos luego contigo."-Sugirio,Yumi asintio y se marcho a la cafeteria con la cabeza gacha,mientras William se interno en el bosque para buscar a Ulrich.

---------FIN DEL FLASHBACK--------

-"Y esa es toda la historia..."-Concluyo William.-"Como puedes ver,ella esta enamorada de ti,no de mi."-Indico.

Ulrich habia permanecido en silencio durante toda la historia,y ahora estaba mirando a William con¿Esperanza?¿Sospecha?William no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que habia en su mirada.

Ulrich,por su parte,tampoco estaba muy seguro de que pensar,una parte de el deseaba creer lo que William le acababa de contar,pero...¿Y si era una jugada sucia para dejarle hundido?¿Y si Yumi realmente estaba enamorada de William y no de el?La idea de que Yumi le dijese que no le amaba resultaba demasiado dolorosa para el,y no queria pasar por semejante mal trago.

Pero...¿Y si William le habia dicho la verdad y todo era un malentendido?¿Y si Yumi le amaba realmente?Entonces recordo algo que habia ocurrido hace tiempo...

---------FLASHBACK--------

-"Yumi,tienes que creerme,no hay nada entre Sissy y yo."-Insistio Ulrich.

Yumi le lanzo una mirada glacial.

-"¡Como tienes la cara de decirme eso cuando la has besado!¡Y no me digas que no lo hiciste,porque medio Kadic os vio!"-Le increpo furiosa,Ulrich vio un destello de dolor en sus ojos.

Ulrich sacudio la cabeza.-"Yumi,creeme,el unico motivo por el que lo hice fue para salvar a Jeremie."-Se defendio,la expresion de Yumi se suavizo un poco al oir eso,Ulrich continuo hablando.-"Sissi era la unica que podia sacarte de ahi para poder llevar a tiempo el portatil."-Explico finalmente.

Yumi bajo la mirada al oir eso-"Entonces...¿Solo lo hiciste por Jeremie?"-Inquirio con tono inseguro.

Ulrich asintio con firmeza.-"Solo por Jeremie...y por ti."-Afirmo sin dudarlo,Yumi lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

Estuvieron mirandose fijamente a los ojos durante unos momentos,en silencio.

Finalmente Yumi le dio un abrazo.

-"¿Yumi?"-Ulrich estaba sorprendido por su reaccion,pero eso no impidio que se ruborizase completamente.

-"Ulrich...lo siento,por haberte tratado tan mal durante el ultimo mes."-Le dijo entre sollozos,Ulrich la abrazo a su vez.

-"No pasa nada,Yumi."-La tranquilizo.

Finalmente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-"Entonces¿Estoy perdonado?"-Inquirio Ulrich,inseguro,Yumi asintio con una sonrisa mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-"Completamente."-Le aseguro.

---------FIN DEL FLASHBACK--------

-"_Yumi me perdono aquella vez,pese a que sabia que yo habia besado a Sissy_..."-Recordo,entonces lo tuvo claro,si Yumi habia sido capaz de perdonarle pese a que habia estado obligado a salir un mes con Sissy(Aunque despues le habia contado a Yumi que habia hecho todo lo posible para mantenerse fuera de su alcance siempre que podia,lo cual la habia hecho sonrerir de oreja a oreja)¿Como podia ser el menos con ella?

Finalmente tomo una decision.

-"¿Ulrich?"-William no estaba muy seguro de como tomarse su silencio,¿Significaba que no le habia creido?

Por suerte,sus temores se disiparon con lo que siguio.

-"Yo...me cuesta decir decir esto despues de todas las veces que nos hemos enfrentado por Yumi...,pero...gracias."-Respondio finalmente,William asintio al oirle,Ulrich bajo la mirada.-"Es solo que...cada vez que intentaba declararme a Yumi,resultaba que tu estabas por medio,y despues de lo que vi hoy...pense que al final me habias ganado la partida."-Explico con voz dolida,era obvio para William que lo que habia visto le habia resultado extremadamente doloroso.

William asintio al oirle.-"_No hay duda de que en eso tiene razon,cada vez que intentaba aproximarse a Yumi,yo estaba por medio_."-Penso,se sentia un poco culpable por todos los problemas que les habia causado a ambos.

Finalmente se decidio a hablar.-"Creo que sera mejor que volvamos al Kadic,¿No crees?Ademas,Yumi esta esperando a que volvamos."-Indico,Ulrich asintio al oirle.

-"Si,aunque creo que hemos llegado tarde para almorzar"-Indico.

William alzo la mirada hacia el cielo despejado.-"Supongo que es mi penitencia por haberte causado tantos problemas."-Comento con una expresion solemne,Ulrich no pudo evitarlo y se echo a reir,al minuto William tambien se reia.

Entonces William tuvo una curiosa idea,que no pudo quitarse de la cabeza por much que lo intento.-"¿Es cosa mia,o esta no es la 1ª vez que te digo que Yumi esta enamorada de ti?"-Inquirio.

Ulrich alzo una ceja al oir eso,la verdad es que William tenia razon,no era la 1ª vez que el se lo decia,pero eso habia sido durante un ataque de XANA en el que habia materializado 3 cangrejos en el mundo real,y se suponia que lo habia olvidado todo despues de la vuelta al pasado.

-"¿_Sera posible que no hubiese funcionado mal aquella vez_?"-Se dijo a si mismo,tendria que hablar con Jeremie de ello mas tarde.

Ahora,por el momento solo esbozo una leve sonrisa.

-"Lo dudo,creo que te acordarias de algo asi."-Indico,William asintio al oirle.

-"Si supongo que tienes razon."-Asumio.

Ambos volvieron juntos al Kadic,charlando como dos viejos amigos por el camino,William se echo a reir a carcajada limpia cuando Ulrich le conto varias de las bromas que le habia gastado a Sissy con sus compañeros,mientras que William le conto varias anecdotas de su anterior instituto que le hicieron esbozar una sonrisa,cuando llegaron al Kadic,se sentian de buen humor,olvidados los rencores de pasadas situaciones.

Entonces vieron las ambulancias,y supieron al instante que algo iba mal.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de alerta y echaron a correr,cuando llegaron vieron a Jim de pie,con expresion grave.

-"¡Jim!¿Que ha ocurrido?"-Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo,Jim les miro con sorpresa.

-"Stern,Dunbar,¿Donde habeis...?"-Comenzo,pero William le corto.

-"Olvida eso ahora,¿Que ha pasado?"-Inquirio,Jim le miro un momento antes de responder.

-"Ha habido una intoxicacion general por la comida en mal estado,estan trasladando a casi todos los alumnos al hospital."-Explico con expresion preocupada.

William y Ulrich intercambiaron una mirada de preocupacion,Ulrich trago saliva antes de preguntar lo siguiente.

-"Jim...por favor,dime que mis amigos estan bien..."-Mas que una peticion,las palabras de Ulrich le sonaron a Jim como una suplica desesperada.

-"Jeremie y Aelita se encuentran bien."-Aclaro Jim.

Ulrich se temia lo peor al ver la expresion que afloro al rostro de Jim-"¿Y Odd y Yumi?"-Inquirio

Jim sacudio la cabeza deprimido.

-"Lo siento Ulrich,pero...Yumi y Odd se encuentran ahora de camino al hospital."-Indico con voz suave,William bajo la mirada al oirlo,mientras que Ulrich caia de rodillas.-"Le pedire al director que os lleve al hospital."-Decidio,mientras se marchaba a buscar al director Delmas,dejando a los 2 muchachos deprimidos.

**Mas tarde...**

Ulrich entro por las puertas del hospital a toda prisa,seguido por William,minutos mas tarde,ambos se encotraban en la habitacion en la que se encontraba Yumi.

Cuando entraron comprobaron que los padres de Yumi se encontraban alli junto con el hermano pequeño de Yumi,Hiroki,al igual que Jeremie y Aelita,pero no estaban ellos solos...

Finalmente,Ulrich se atrevio a mirar a Yumi.

Su piel estaba palida y su respiracion era irregular,tenia la frente perlada de sudor,estaba inconsciente y no parecia dar la sensacion de ir a mejorar en un futuro cercano.

Ulrich desvio la mirada hacia los padres de Yumi.

-"¿Como se encuentra?"-Pregunto.

La familia Ishiyama al completo estaba llorando,la madre de Yumi tenia abrazado a Hiroki,que estaba llorando sin tapujos,el padre de Yumi tambien tenia ojos llorosos,pero de algun modo,logro reunir fuerzas para hablar.

-"Los medicos han dicho que se encuentra en estado muy grave."-Explico mientras las lagrimas corrian libremente por sus mejillas,William bajo la mirada al oir eso,mientras Ulrich sentia que se le humedecian los ojos.

Jeremie y Aelita se acercaron para hablar con el,aprovechando que William se habia alejado para hablar con los padres de Yumi.

-"Ulrich...lo siento."-Le dijo Jeremie mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de su amigo para confortarlo-"Aelita y yo estabamos en clase hablando con la Srta Hertz cuando ocurrio."-Explico.

-"¿Y Odd?"-Inquirio Ulrich.

-"El...se encuentra muy grave,debido a la manera que tiene de comer,su caso es mucho mas grave que los demas."-Explico,cabizbajo,con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Aelita apoyo su mano en el hombro de Jeremie,para confortarlo.

Ulrich miro alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie le oia antes de hablar-"¿Sabeis si esto es cosa de XANA?"-Pregunto en voz baja,Jeremie sacudio la cabeza en un gesto de negacion.

-"No lo se,vamos a ir a la fabrica para comprobarlo ahora¿Vas a venir?"-Ulrich sacudio la cabeza en un gesto de negacion.

-"Avisadme si XANA tiene algo que ver en esto,yo...quiero estar a su lado."-Respondio mirando a sus dos amigos,sus otros 2 compañeros asintieron antes de marcharse para comprobar si su enemigo habia vuelto a la carga.

Ulrich acerco una silla que habia en la habitacion para sentarse al lado de Yumi,mientras cogia su mano derecha entre las suyas.

-"_Yumi...por favor resiste,tienes que ponerte bien_."-Suplico mentalmente.

**20 minutos mas tarde...**

-"Ulrich..."-

Ulrich alzo la mirada al oir a Yumi hablar,desde el otro lado de la cama,William tambien la miro,eran los unicos que estaban en ese momento en la habitacion,la madre de Yumi habia vuelto a casa con Hiroki,mientras que su padre habia ido a hablar con uno de los medicos.

-"¿Yumi?"-Ulrich se acerco mientras ella giraba la cabeza para mirarle a la cara.

Entonces Yumi comenzo a hablar con voz debil

-"Ulrich...sobre lo de antes..."-Comenzo,pero Ulrich la corto.

-"No importa,Yumi,William me lo ha explicado todo..."-Indico,Yumi sonrio debilmente y se giro para mirar a William,que permanecia en silencio.

-"Gracias William..."-Susurro,William inclino la cabeza en agradecimiento a sus palabras,despues volvio a mirar a Ulrich-"Ulrich,queria decirte algo esta mañana,yo...te quiero."-Dijo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas

Ulrich se echo a llorar mientras escuchaba a Yumi pronunciar las palabras que durante tanto tiempo habia soñado oir-"Yo tambien te quiero,Yumi."-Le respondio,al tiempo que se arrimaba a ella para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

William permanecio en silencio mientras ellos se confesaban su amor,unicamente desvio la mirada para darles intimidad mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

Cuando los dos se separaron se miraron directamente a los ojos.

-"Yumi,por favor,tienes que resistir."-Susurro Ulrich,Yumi asintio debilmente,mientras Ulrich le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.

En ese momento el movil de Ulrich comenzo a vibrar,señalando que tenia una llamada de Aelita,Ulrich la cogio.

-"¿Que sucede?"-

-"Ulrich,tienes que venir a toda prisa a la fabrica,XANA ha activado una torre y al parecer,lleva activa desde esta mañana."-Explico Aelita a traves del movil.

-"Muy bien,voy para alla."-Respondio,cortando la comunicacion,-"William,tengo que salir un momento,¿Puedes quedarte con Yumi,mientras?"-William asintio en silencio-"Gracias"-.

En ese momento vio que Yumi habia vuelto a quedar inconsciente,Ulrich se inclino hacia ella para besarla de nuevo.-"Volvere..."-Prometio,acto seguido se marcho de la habitacion.

William tuvo una extraña sensacion al verle marcharse...como si fuese la ultima vez que veia a Ulrich con vida...Sacudio la cabeza en un gesto de negacion a eso¿En que estaba pensando?Ni que fuese a ir a otro planeta o algo por el estilo.

Poco despues Ulrich estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la fabrica,con una expresion decidida en el rostro,y una resolucion...

No iba a permitirlo,XANA habia amenazado la vida de todos varias veces,pero para el,esta vez era distinto,no solo estaban en peligro todos sus amigos y conocidos del Kadic...tambien estaba en peligro la persona a la que amaba.

Pensar en Yumi,y en el peligro en el que se encontraban,tanto ella como todos los demas le dio nuevas fuerzas para seguir corriendo.

Mientras corria por las calles,divisando la fabrica ya cerca,Ulrich hizo una promesa mentalmente a todos ellos,pero especialmente a Yumi.

-"_No voy a dejar que XANA gane,lo juro...aunque me cueste la vida en ello,no va a vencer esta vez_."-Prometio mentalmente a todos mientras se descolgaba por uno de los cables y entraba en el ascensor.

**Continuara...**

Proximo capitulo:"Sacrificio"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno,aqui acaba el primer capitulo de mi 2º fic,en el proximo comienza la accion,¡Espero vuestras reviews!


	2. Sacrificio

Gracias a GirlGotich,Yumi LyokoGen08 y 024 Ceniza por vuestras reviews,aqui va el capitulo 2 de la historia.**  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**Capitulo 2:"Sacrificio"**

Ulrich salio del ascensor para reunirse con Jeremie y Aelita,que le esperaban con expresiones preocupadas en sus rostros.

-"Al fin has venido Ulrich."-Comento Jeremie aliviado,le hizo una seña a Aelita.-"No tenemos tiempo que perder,id bajando mientras lo preparo todo para ir a Lyoko."-Les apremio.

Ulrich y Aelita asintieron al mismo tiempo mientras se dirigian al ascensor,mientras esperaban a que este bajase a la sala de los scanners,Aelita se fijo en la expresion de Ulrich.

-"_Nunca le habia visto asi_."-Reflexiono,aunque Ulrich no habia dicho nada desde que habia llegado,la IA de pelo rosado estaba segura de que habia ocurrido algo muy importante mientras ella y Jeremie estaban en la fabrica.

Pero no se atrevio a preguntar,era obvio que Ulrich ahora no estaba de humor para hablar de ello.

Ulrich por su parte,se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-"_Yum_i..."-Ulrich desconocia el motivo por el que se habia puesto a recordar todos los momentos que habian pasado juntos,tanto en Lyoko como en el mundo real,pero ahi estaba,rememorandolo todo mientras el ascensor bajaba,a Ulrich le parecio que se movia mas lento de lo norma¿O seria solo su imaginacion?.

Entre todos los recuerdos,2 de ellos resaltaron sobre todos los demas...

El primero de ellos habia sido la dura batalla que habia mantenido con un cangrejo en el mundo real,utilizando la espada del padre de Yumi para combatir,aquella vez habia estado a punto de morir para protegerla,y solo se habia salvado gracias a Aelita,que habia desactivado la torre a tiempo.

Sin embargo,el segundo recuerdo le hizo estremecerse al recordarlo...

Se trataba de uno de los ultimos ataques de XANA,cuando habia utilizado una ola de frio polar para congelar a todo el mundo,Yumi habia quedado atrapada bajo un arbol y el se habia quedado a su lado todo el tiempo mientras Odd se dirigia a Lyoko,al final pese a todos los esfuerzos de Ulrich por mantenerla caliente y despierta,Yumi habia estado a punto de morir,y solo se habia salvado gracias a que Jeremie habia ejecutado una vuelta al pasado.

Ulrich aun tenia pesadillas con ese ataque,aunque no se lo habia dicho a nadie,muchas veces se habia despertado cubierto de sudor en mitad de la noche,tras haber visto a Yumi morir en sus brazos,habia estado a punto de perder a Yumi para siempre aquella vez.

-"_No permitire que eso suceda_."-Se aseguro a si mismo.

Finalmente ambos salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron a los scanners.

-"Muy bien,os envio a la region del desierto,ya tengo fijadas las coordenadas de la torre."-Explico Jeremie a traves del comunicador,mientras las puertas de los scanners se cerraban con ellos dentro.

-"Transferir Ulrich,transferir Aelita,scannear Ulrich,scannear Aelita¡Virtualizacion!"-

**En Lyoko...**

Ulrich y Aelita se incorporaron mientras la moto de Ulrich se materializaba ante ellos.

-"Muy bien,Jeremie¿Hacia donde se encuentra la torre?"-Inquirio Ulrich hablando por fin,Aelita noto el tono de resolucion en su voz,asi como su expresion decidida.

-"_Es como si estuviese dispuesto a todo_."-Se dijo a si misma.

La voz de Jeremie se escucho despues,al parecer,el tambien habia notado el cambio en la voz de Ulrich.

-"Se encuentra todo hacia el norte."-Informo.-"Ulrich¿Te encuentras bien?Te noto un poco raro."-Señalo Jeremie con preocupacion.

Ulrich nego con la cabeza mientras el y Aelita se subian a la moto.-"Tranquilo,estoy bien."-Aseguro sin tono de duda,mientras arrancaba a toda velocidad.

Minutos mas tarde,cuando se encontraban ya cerca de la torre,ambos escucharon nuevamente a Jeremie.

-"¡Cuidado,XANA envia monstruos¡3 avispas y una tarantula!"-Advirtio la voz de Jeremie.

Ulrich entrecerro los ojos mientras veia a la tarantula aparecer justo enfrente de la torre,mientras las avispas se les aproximaban por atras.-"Aelita,agarrate fuerte."-Aviso,Aelita no respondio,sencillamente se agarro con mas fuerza a Ulrich.

En ese momento,la tarantula se incorporo y les apunto con ambas patas delanteras,mientras las avispas descendian a su altura para disparar.

-"¡Ulrich¿Que estas haciendo?"-La voz de Jeremie sonaba alarmada,Ulrich no respondio,mientras observaba a la tarantula cargar sus patas para disparar.

Las avispas tambien apuntaron con sus agijones dispuesas a no fallar el tiro.

-"¡_Ahora_!"-Ulrich salto de la moto con Aelita en el mismo momento en el que todos los monstruos disparaban a la vez.

Los disparos de las avispas dieron en la moto desvirtualizandola,pero eso a Ulrich no le importo...

Ya que los laseres de la tarantula pasaron por encima de la moto que ya se desvanecia y golpearon a dos de las avispas,destruyendolas.

**En el mundo real...**

Jeremie suspiro aliviado hundiendose en su asiento.-"_Ha ido por un pelo_."-Se dijo a si mismo.-"Ulrich,la proxima vez que hagas una locura como esa avisame antes¿Quieres?"-Le reprendio.

-"Lo siento Jeremie,no tenia tiempo para avisarte."-Se disculpo Ulrich.

Jeremie sacudio la cabeza mientras le oia hablar,sonriendo levemente.

Pese a todo,no pudo sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que algo malo iba a pasar.

Solo deseo estar equivocado con ello...

**De vuelta a Lyoko...**

Ulrich y Aelita se incorporaron y echaron a correr hacia una roca lo bastante grande,ocultandose de la tarantula mientras Ulrich vigilaba a la avispa que quedaba,que se habia alejado tras quedarse sola.

-"Jeremie,aqui pasa algo raro,la avispa se esta retirando."-Aviso Ulrich,Aelita se asomo un poco y comprobo que la tarantula tampoco se aproximaba a ellos.

_-"Casi parece como si estuviese esperando algo"-_...observo Aelita,sus pensamientos se vieron confirmados al oir a Jeremie hablar.

-"No lo se,me pregunto si..."-Entonces la voz de Jeremie adquirio un tono de emergencia.-"¡Ulrich,XANA ha enviado un megatanque y 3 bloques!"-Advirtio.

Ulrich y Aelita comprobaron que decia la verdad,acababan de avistar a los monstruos a lo lejos dirigiendose directamente hacia ellos desde la direccion opuesta a la que se encontraba la tarantula.

Al parecer,las avispas solo eran una distraccion para disponer la trampa,ahora no tenian ningun lugar al que huir...

Sin embargo,Ulrich no se acobardo al ver la situacion en la que se encontraban,recordando la promesa que habia hecho mientras se dirigia a la fabrica,desenvaino su espada en silencio.

Habia prometido que XANA no iba a ganar,e iba a cumplir esa promesa.

-"Aelita,yo distraere a los monstruos,tu corre hacia la torre."-La instruyo,Aelita asintio al oirle hablar.

En ese momento,antes de que ninguno de los dos pusiesen en practica el plan de Ulrich,escucharon a Jeremie hablar de nuevo.

-"¡Ulrich,Aelita,atencion,XANA ha enviado un nuevo monstruo!"-Les advirtio,unos momentos despues su voz sonaba incredula-"¿Que demon...¡No puede ser!".-Exclamo.

-"Que pasa Jeremie¿Ocurre algo?"-Inquirio Aelita,Jeremie parecia extremadamente preocupado.

-"No lo se,XANA ha enviado un nuevo monstruo para luchar,uno que no habia visto antes."-Ulrich y Aelita se estremecieron al oir eso,pero se quedaron incredulos al oir lo siguiente.-"Aqui hay algo raro,solo tiene 10 puntos de vida."-Informo Jeremie extrañado.

-"Eso no tiene sentido¿Para que iba a crear XANA un monstruo tan debil?"-Señalo Ulrich,tenia un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto...

Entonces Jeremie volvio a hablar.

-"No lo se,ahora mismo estoy escaneando al monstruo,no hay duda de que aqui hay algo mas,ahora mismo se encuentra inmovil junto a la tarantula."-Indico Jeremie.

Mientras habian tenido esta conversacion,tanto los bloques como el megatanque habian seguido acercandose,dirigiendose directamente hacia ellos.

Ulrich sabia que se les estaba agotando el tiempo,dentro de poco,los monstruos de XANA se les iban a echar encima.

-"Muy bien,no queda mas remedio,Aelita,preparate a echar a correr en cuanto se alejen de la torre."-Aelita asintio al oirle,entonces Ulrich se giro para encararse a los monstruos.

-"¡TRIPLICAR!"-Grito,Ulrich se volvio hacia sus 2 clones y los 3 asintieron a la vez,uno de los clones se dirigio contra la tarantula,mientras que Ulrich y el otro clon se lanzaban contra el megatanque,los 3 esquivando los disparos de los monstruos.

Mientras,Aelita se asomo por un lado de la roca,esperando a que la tarantula se alejase de la torre,atraida por uno de los clones,entonces vio al nuevo monstruo de XANA por primera vez...

Parecia una especie de pulpo en miniatura,estaba flotando en el aire a varios metros del suelo,como si estuviese nadando en un oceano invisible,sin embargo,el "ojo de XANA" se veia bien visible en su parte superior.

Aelita tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver eso al ver ese monstruo,no podia explicar porque,pero tenia la desagradable sensacion de que el monstruo estaba mirandola fijamente,como si fuese a saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento...

Pero por lo que Aelita sabia,eso no era posible,XANA habia enviado varias veces a la scipozoa para intentar robarle la memoria,era obvio que la necesitaba viva,y que no lograria lo que queria si ella desaparecia para siempre.

Pero aun asi...Aelita no pudo sacarse de la cabeza el pensamiento de que algo iba mal.

Mientras tanto,Ulrich no lo estaba teniendo tampoco facil.

En su primer asalto contra los monstruos habia tenido suerte,el y su clon habian derribado a dos bloques en la primera embestida para,acto seguido,separarse para encararse al tercer bloque y al megatanque.

Por desgracia,su otro clon habia caido antes de alejar a la tarantula de la torre,por lo que Aelita no podia dirigirse hacia ella,lo unico bueno del asunto es que la tarantula no habia considerado oportuno unirse a la lucha.

Ulrich consideraba que eso ultimo era una suerte,estaba teniendo bastantes problemas con el megatanque,mejor no hablemos si la tarantula se metia por medio para molestar.

En ese momento el megatanque se abrio para dispararle nuevamente,Ulrich espero a que disparase,y cuando lo hizo,salto hacia un lado para esquivar el disparo,haciendo uso de su supersprint para acercarse a el antes de que volviese a cerrarse.

-"¡IMPACTO!"-La katana de Ulrich se hundio con fuerza en el ojo del monstruo,Ulrich extrajo su espada y se separo antes de la explosion.

En ese momento,una explosion a sus espaldas le indico que el ultimo bloque se habia ido a hacerles compañia a los otros 2 y al megatanque.

Ahora solo quedaban la tarantula y el nuevo monstruo,que aun no se habian movido ni un centimetro de donde se encontraban.

Ulrich no estaba muy seguro de que podia significar eso.

**Mientras en el mundo real...**

William apoyo una mano en la frente cubierta de sudor de Yumi,que habia empezado a respirar con dificultad y tenia las mejillas enrojecidas.

Estaba ardiendo.

William no necesitaba ser medico para saber que a Yumi se le estaba agotando el tiempo,y por lo que habia oido decir a los medicos,no solo a ella,sino a todos los que se habian intoxicado.

-"Ulrich,mas te vale darte prisa con lo que estes haciendo,Yumi no resistira mucho mas."-Susurro en voz baja.

Aunque no se lo habia dicho a Ulrich,William sospechaba que el motivo de que se hubiese marchado con tanta prisa tenia algo que ver con la situacion en la que ahora se encontraban Yumi y los demas.

La unica prueba que necesitaba de ello era la expresion del rostro de Ulrich al marcharse.

-"_El queria quedarse al lado de Yumi,de eso no tengo la mas minima duda_."-Recordo.

William habia estado pensando que podia ser tan importante para Ulrich como para hacerle abandonar a Yumi en un momento tan critico,sobre todo cuando el mismo queria estar con ella,solo podia haber una explicacion.

-"_El unico motivo por el que se ha marchado es porque sabe como ayudarla,tanto a ella,como a los otros_."-

William sabia que seguramente estaba equivocandose,Ulrich no podia ir y encontrar una cura milagrosa para Yumi y los otros,sencillamente no era posible,pero aun asi...

William recordo la expresion del rostro de Ulrich cuando se marchaba,no reflejaba enfado o tristeza por tener que separarse de Yumi...

-"_Reflejaba determinacion,como si estuviese dispuesto a salvarla al precio que fuese_."-

William lo tuvo claro en ese momento...

Fuera lo que fuese lo que Ulrich estaba haciendo,no tenia la menor duda de que lo estaba haciendo por Yumi y los otros,al menos,el queria creer eso,aunque pareciese la posibilidad menos factible de todas.

-"_O quizas no lo sea tanto_..."-Se dijo a si mismo,recordo haber oido rumores(principalmente difundidos por la hija del director,Sissy Delmas)de que el grupo de amigos de Ulrich y Yumi guardaban algun tipo de extraño secreto,aunque nadie habia podido aportar pruebas de ello...eso no significaba que fuese mentira,y el mismo les habia visto meterse en el bosque una vez,para acto seguido esfumarse sin dejar rastro,asi que¿Quien podia asegurar que la repentina intoxicacion no tenia nada que ver con ese secreto que ellos guardaban?.

El no tenia respuesta para esa pregunta.

Asi que lo que hizo fue coger la mano de Yumi entre las suyas con suavidad.

-"Yumi...resiste,Ulrich esta haciendo todo lo que puede para salvarte."-Le susurro al oido en voz baja.

No sabia que le habia llevado a elegir esas palabras,pero curiosamente,parecia que habian tenido efecto,porque Yumi empezo a respirar con mas normalidad,y aunque William no estaba seguro,creyo ver un ligero atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro pese a que seguia inconsciente,como si de algun modo ella supiese que Ulrich estaba haciendo precisamente eso.

Esa fue la confirmacion que William necesitaba de que su suposicion sobre Ulrich era acertada,en silencio,rezo para que tuviese exito en su empresa y evitase el fatal desenlace.

**De vuelta a Lyoko...**

Mientras Ulrich y su clon se acercaban a Aelita,que seguia oculta tras la roca vigilando a la tarantula y al nuevo monstruo,ambos escucharon a Jeremie hablar.

-"Ulrich,Aelita,acabo de terminar el escaneo del nuevo monstruo."-Exclamo,por su tono de voz,ambos sabian que no tenia buenas noticias,sus suposicion fue acertada al escuchar lo que siguio.-"¡Tened mucho cuidado,se trata de un monstruo kamikaze!"-Advirtio.

-"¿Que significa Kamikaze?"-Inquirio Aelita con curiosidad,fijandose en la expresion preocupada de Ulrich,que fue quien se lo explico.

-"Se trata de que esa nueva creacion de XANA es un monstruo suicida,que se sacrifica para destruir a sus enemigos."-Señalo preocupado,no estaba muy seguro de que significaba eso¿Acaso XANA iba a utilizar ese nuevo monstruo para librarse de el y asi poder enviar a la Scipozoa sin peligro?Si era asi¿Porque no lanzarlo a la batalla mientras el estaba luchando contra el megatanque?No tenia sentido,mientras cavilaba sobre que hacer,la voz de Jeremie le saco de sus reflexiones.

-"¡Ulrich,la tarantula ha empezado a moverse¡Va directa hacia vosotros!"-Ulrich maldijo entre dientes al escuchar eso,lanzo una mirada a su clon,que asintio,saliendo de la roca y echando a correr para atraer a la tarantula,que empezo a seguirle,cuando se alejo lo suficiente,Ulrich y Aelita echaron a correr hacia la torre por el otro lado de la roca.

Entonces las cosas empeoraron...

Ulrich comprendio enseguida que algo iba mal cuando vio que el "kamikaze"(como lo habia bautizado por su habilidad),no se movia para nada mientras el y Aelita se acercaban a la torre,en ese instante se fijo en algo...

El monstruo no parecia interesado en el,mas bien parecia que estaba mirando a...Ulrich abrio los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de la unica respuesta posible,que fue confirmada en cuanto vio al monstruo comenzar a moverse a una velocidad endiablada hacia ellos...

O mas bien,hacia Aelita.

-"¡Aelita,cuidado!"-Ulrich la empujo a un lado mientras el saltaba hacia el otro,en ese instante el kamikaze pasaba entre ellos a toda velocidad,deteniendose a varios metros de distancia...

Y como Ulrich temia,volvio a lanzarse contra Aelita,que lo esquivo volviendo a saltar hacia un lado.

-"Jeremie¿que ocurre¡El monstruo esta intentando matar a Aelita!"-Inquirio mientras corria para ayudar a Aelita a ponerse en pie,intentando mantenerse entre ella y el monstruo,que en esos momentos se encontraba rotando alrededor suyo para intentar volver a lanzarse contra ella.

La voz de Jeremie,cuando se escucho a los pocos minutos,sonaba aterrorizada.-"¡No lo se!Esto no tiene logica,se supone que XANA necesita a Aelita viva para que la scipozoa pueda extraerle la memoria"-Explico con tono desesperado,era obvio que no tenia ni idea del porque ese monstruo se habia lanzado contra Aelita¿Significaba acaso que XANA habia desistido en sus intentos de robarle la memoria y habia vuelto a su plan anterior de acabar con ella?.

Mientras Jeremie hablaba,el kamikaze se habia lanzado de nuevo contra Aelita,por suerte,Ulrich se habia interpuesto entre ambos,lo que habia obligado al monstruo a corregir el rumbo para no chocar contra el,evitando el impacto por muy poco.

-"_Es como si quisiese chocar contra ella especificamente_."-Penso,pero no tenia tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello,el kamikaze se habia vuelto a lanzar contra Aelita,que se agacho mientras pasaba por encima de el a aun mas velocidad que la que llevaba antes.

-"_No podemos perder mas tiempo,Yumi y los otros no resistiran mucho mas._"-Penso mientras Aelita se incorporaba.-"Aelita¡Corre hacia la torre,yo te cubrire del kamikaze todo lo que pueda!"-Ordeno,la chica de pelo rosa echo a correr,Ulrich tambien empezo a correr mientras echaba miradas hacia atras,interponiendose entre ella y el monstruo cada vez que este intentaba moverse para conseguir un ataque claro,pero sin decidirse a atacar,al parecer por miedo de chocar contra Ulrich y fallar su ataque.

Ulrich sonrio al ver eso.-"_Vamos a conseguirlo_."-Ambos ya se encontraban cerca de la torre,y parecia que nada podia detenerlos ya...

Para su desesperacion y la de todos los demas,descubrio que SI habia algo que podia detenerlos.

En ese momento,un disparo de laser le dio en el costado y le lanzo al suelo hacia su derecha,un segundo disparo golpeo a Aelita en la pierna,haciendola caer al suelo cuando estaba a solo unos metros de la torre.

Con todo lo que habia ocurrido,se habia olvidado de la tarantula,que al final habia conseguido librarse de su clon,por desgracia,ella no se habia olvidado de el...

Y ahora le habia echado a un lado para que el kamikaze pudiese atacar,derribando a Aelita al suelo para asegurarse de que este no fallaba esta vez en su intento suicida por acabar con ella.

-"¡Aelita¡NO!"-Escucho gritar a Jeremie con angustia,mientras ella intentaba levantarse con dificultad,parecia que habia quedado aturdida por el golpe que se habia dado al chocar contra el suelo,puesto que sus movimientos eran lentos y descoordinados,Ulrich comenzo a incorporarse apoyandose en las manos y rodillas para ayudar a su amiga a levantarse y recorrer los ultimos metros de distancia hacia la torre,mientras un nuevo disparo de la tarantula pasaba por encima de el,fallando por poco.

En ese momento vio al kamikaze aproximarse a toda velocidad hacia Aelita,que se estaba empezando a levantar,y en pocos segundos se estrellaria contra ella,haciendo que se desvaneciese para siempre...

Y con ella,toda esperanza de salvar a Yumi y los demas.

-"¡_NO_!"-Ese pensamiento le dio nuevas fuerzas.-"¡_PROMETI QUE NO IBA A DEJARLES MORIR Y VOY A CUMPLIR ESA PROMESA_!"-.

Mientras se levantaba,Aelita miro hacia atras,abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al ver al kamikaze aproximarse a ella,intento levantarse a toda prisa,pero un nuevo disparo de la tarantula la derribo al suelo.

-"¡Aelita,te quedan 10 puntos!"-La voz de Jeremie sonaba desesperada,aunque Aelita no podia verle,estaba seguro de que Jeremie estaba llorando en ese mismo momento.

Y no se equivocaba,en ese momento Jeremie se encontraba con el rostro oculto entre las manos,sollozando de forma incontrolable,no solo iba a perder a Aelita,sino que tambien Yumi,Odd y mucha gente mas iba a perder la vida,y el no podia hacer nada para evitarlo.

-"Lo siento...lo siento mucho."-Susurro mientras las lagrimas caian a raudales por sus mejillas.

El kamikaze estaba ya a 5 metros de ella,Aelita oculto la cabeza entre sus brazos mientras se acurrucaba en el suelo en posicion fetal,esperando el inminente fin,era imposible que pudiese esquivarlo...

Entonces el kamikaze impacto causando una tremenda explosion,destruyendo a la persona contra la que habia impactado.

**En la fabrica...**

Jeremie lanzo grito un grito de angustia al oir la explosion por los auriculares,no habia querido mirar a la pantalla,no queria ser testigo del fin de Aelita,no podia soportar la idea de perderla...

Entonces para su sorpresa escucho la voz de Aelita hablar.

-"¿Jeremie?"-

Jeremie abrio los ojos desmesuradamente al oir su voz mientras miraba a la pantalla incredulo.-"¿A-Aelita¿De verdad eres tu"-Pregunto sin poder creerselo.

Aelita seguia alli,segun el ordenador,solo le quedaban 10 puntos de vida,pero seguia alli,Jeremie no tenia ni idea de que habia pasado...hasta que se fijo en quien faltaba en la pantalla,en ese momento supo lo que habia pasado.

-"Ulrich..."-Susurro,de algun modo,Ulrich se habia interpuesto entre ella y el monstruo en el ultimo suspiro,interceptando el ataque y salvando a Aelita.

Un movimiento en la pantalla le saco de su estupor,-"¡Aelita,entra en la torre,rapido¡La scipozoa va hacia alla!"-Grito.

Jeremie comenzo a preparar la vuelta al pasado con la vista fija en la pantalla,mientras observaba a Aelita introducirse en la torre,por fortuna,la tarantula no se habia atrevido a disparar de nuevo contra ella.

Sin embargo,debido a que Jeremie tenia la vista fija en la pantalla principal,no se habia fijado en algo muy importante.

**En el hospital...**

William apreto con fuerza la mano de Yumi al notar que su respiracion se tornaba mas debil a cada instante.

-"¡YUMI,NO!"-Grito mientras notaba que se le humedecian los ojos.-"¡_Esto no puede estar pasando_!"-Penso mientras se echaba a llorar.-"Resiste un poco mas,solo un poco mas..."-Suplico en voz queda.

Aunque no tenia ni idea,su suplica era de lo mas acertada.

**En Lyoko...**

Aelita levito hasta lo alto de la torre,caminando hasta el centro de la plataforma,deteniendose al llegar frente al terminal,introduciendo la clave.

_Aelita_

_Code:Lyoko_

En ese momento una luz blanca emergio de la torre,iniciando una vuelta al pasado.

Yumi se encontraba de nuevo en el claro del bosque con William,en los instantes que habian seguido al unico beso que habian compartido,antes de que William se fijase en Ulrich.

Observo que William alzaba la mirada.

-"_Ahora es cuando descubre que Ulrich nos habia visto besandonos_..."-Recordo,sin poder evitar un sentirse triste por el mal rato que habia pasado Ulrich,todo porque ella habia intentado evitarle ese mismo mal trago a William...

Por fortuna y aunque el no lo recordase,el propio William habia arreglado las cosas entre ellos,este pensamiento la hizo sonreir ligeramente.

Pero su sonrisa se desvanecio cuando observo que,a diferencia de la vez anterior,William no parecia haber visto nada,ella misma se giro para mirar hacia atras,abriendo los ojos de sorpresa ante su descubrimiento.

Donde se suponia que tenia que estar Ulrich,no habia nadie,ni la mas minima señal de que hubiese estado alli.

-"¿_Donde esta Ulrich_?_Se suponia que tenia que estar aqui_."-Penso extrañada,mientras la preocupacion afloraba a su rostro.

William se fijo en su expresion-"¿Ocurre algo?"-Inquirio mirandola con expresion precupada,Yumi sacudio la cabeza.

-"No,es solo que...pensaba que habia alguien alli."-Respondio,el chico de pelo negro se encogio de hombros como respuesta mientras miraba en la misma direccion que ella.

-"Yo no he visto a nadie,habra sido tu imaginacion."-Razono,Yumi asintio,sonriendo levemente,acto seguido,ambos se dirigieron de vuelta al Kadic.

Sin embargo,y pese a su sonrisa,Yumi tenia una desagradable sensacion,como si algo le hubiese ocurrido a Ulrich,y por mas que lo intento,no consiguio dejar de lado esa sensacion.

-"_Ulrich_..."-

**Continuara...**

Proximo capitulo:"Recuerdos"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y aqui termina el capitulo 2,en el proximo,Yumi y los demas descubren lo que le ha pasado a Ulrich¡Hasta pronto;)!


	3. Recuerdos

Muchas gracias a todos por todas vuestras reviews,siento no haber podido actualizar antes,pero por algun motivo que desconozco,no podia subir el capitulo hasta hoy,y si a eso le añadis que me fui de vacaciones lejos de mi ordenador,comprendereis porque he tardado tanto,lo siento...

Y ya sin mas preambulos,aqui va el capitulo 3 de mi historia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 3:"Recuerdos"**

La sensacion que tenia Yumi de que algo iba mal se intesifico cuando ella entro en la cafeteria junto con William y se fijo en que Ulrich tampoco se encontraba alli.

-"¿_Pero donde se ha metido_?"-Penso mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a Odd sin poder evitar una sensacion de desasosiego,empezaba a estar verdaderamente preocupada por Ulrich¿Habria sucedido algo en Lyoko?.

Odd reparo en su expresion preocupada.-"Yumi¿Te ocurre algo?Tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma."-Inquirio mirandola a la cara,Yumi asintio.

-"Odd,dime una cosa¿Has visto a Ulrich despues de la vuelta al pasado?"-Le pregunto sin rodeos,Odd sacudio la cabeza de forma negativa.

-"Pues la verdad es que no."-Respondio,segundos despues abrio los ojos ampliamente,recordando la conversacion que Yumi y el habian tenido poco antes del ataque,en la que Yumi le habia explicado el malentendido que habian tenido,dandose cuenta al instante que algo iba _muy_ mal.-"Espera,por lo que me contaste antes,_deberia _de haber estado en el bosque,descubriendo que habias besado a William."-Señalo sin poder ocultar el miedo en su voz,el tambien empezaba a estar preocupado por su compañero de habitacion.

Yumi asintio a las palabras de Odd visiblemente deprimida,cada vez era mas fuerte la sensacion que tenia de que le habia ocurrido algo a Ulrich.

En ese momento Jeremie y Aelita se aproximaron a la mesa con sus bandejas de la comida,ambos repararon en las expresiones preocupadas de Yumi y Odd.

-"¿Ocurre al...?"-Empezo a preguntar Jeremie pero se detuvo al reparar en ese mismo instante en que Ulrich no estaba a la vista .-"Espera¿Donde esta Ulrich?"-Pregunto mientras se sentaba junto con Aelita.

Yumi sacudio la cabeza en un gesto de negacion.-"No lo se,se suponia que tenia que estar conmigo y con William en el bosque,pero no estaba."-Explico,tanto el genio como la IA de pelo rosado la miraron sin comprenderla,entonces recordo que ninguno de ellos estaba enterado de su encuentro con William,solo Ulrich y Odd,permanecio en silencio mientras Odd se lo explicaba todo,cuando termino tanto Jeremie como Aelita habian palidecido,visiblemente preocupados por Ulrich.

Jeremie no entendia que podia haber salido mal,no estaba muy seguro de lo que habia pasado¿Significaba eso que la vuelta al pasado habia cometido algun fallo?Y si era asi¿Donde estaba Ulrich?Jeremie trago saliva al pensar que podia haberle ocurrido algo.

Aelita,por su parte,tambien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos,recordando los ultimos acontecimientos...y entonces abrio los ojos desmesuradamente mientras empezaba a temblar al darse cuenta de cual podia ser la respuesta al enigma.

Los demas se habian dado cuenta de ello y ahora la miraban con expresiones de intriga y preocupacion a partes iguales,inseguros de lo que habia descubierto la chica de pelo rosa.

-"Aelita¿Ocurre algo?"-Pregunto Jeremie,que se estaba empezando a contagiar del miedo de Aelita,que le asintio,incapaz de hablar.

Odd tambien estaba empezando a desesperarse.-"Einstein¿Se puede saber que ha ocurrido en Lyoko?"-Inquirio.

La sensacion de desasosiego que tenia Yumi se hizo mas fuerte sin que pudiera evitarlo,mientras escuchaba el relato de lo que habia ocurrido en Lyoko,y de como Ulrich se habia interpuesto entre Aelita y el monstruo suicida salvandola de ser desvirtualizada para siempre.

Despues de comer,se dividieron en 2 grupos,Jeremie y Aelita se marcharon a comprobar algo en la fabrica,mientras Yumi y Odd se quedaron en el Kadic para buscar a Ulrich,en caso de que estuviese alli,sin embargo,por mas que buscaron,ninguno de los dos encontro ni rastro de el.

Yumi recibio una llamada de Jeremie para que ambos se reuniesen con el y Aelita en la fabrica,a Yumi no se le escapo su tono de voz dolido y los sollozos de Aelita de fondo.

Cuando ambos llegaron,se encontraron a Jeremie sentado en el sillon del superordenador con la cabeza escondida entre las manos,llorando,Aelita estaba a su lado con los ojos llenos de lagrimas a su vez,abrazandole y consolandole,ambos escucharon que le susurraba que no era culpa suya.

Odd trago saliva antes de preguntar-"Jeremie...¿Habeis encontrado a Ulrich?"-Pregunto sin estar muy seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

Jeremie permanecio sentado en silencio sollozando,al igual que Aelita,sin embargo el joven genio reunio fuerzas para responder.

-"Odd,Yumi...lo siento."-Fue todo lo que dijo,con voz casi inaudible,Odd le miro extrañado.

-"¿Que lo sientes,pero por qu...?"-Su voz murio al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.-"Espera,no me digais que Ulrich..."-Comenzo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas al ver a ambos asentir.

Aelita se lo explico con voz queda.-"El monstruo de XANA ha eliminado completamente los datos de Ulrich del superordenador,haciendolo desaparecer completamente."-Jeremie volvio a estallar en llanto al oirle decir eso,mientras Aelita le abrazaba con mas fuerza.

Odd se quedo de pie en silencio mirandoles fijamente,sin poder creerse lo que habia oido.

-"_Tiene que ser mentira_..."-Se dijo a si mismo,pero una parte de el sabia que no lo era,que Jeremie y Aelita no mentirian en un asunto tan serio como este.

Yumi se habia quedado en estado de shock al oir lo que le habia ocurrido a Ulrich...

-"_No,no puede ser cierto_..."-Penso,mientras los ojos se le humedecian-"Jeremie,dime que no es verdad,Ulrich no puede haber..."-A Yumi le fallo la voz mientras hablaba,no podia decir eso,decirlo seria como admitirlo de forma definitiva...y ella no queria admitirlo.

Jeremie sacudio la cabeza,habia dejado de llorar,pero sus ojos seguian teniendo una expresion de angustia-"Lo siento Yumi,pero tenemos que asumirlo..."-Comenzo con voz entrecortada.-"Ulrich esta..."-

-"¡NO!"-Le corto Yumi gritando,mientras las lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.-"¡No puede ser verdad,Ulrich no puede haber MUERTO!."-Grito al resto de sus amigos,entonces abrio los ojos al comprender el significado completo de lo que acababa de decir,mientras permanecia en silencio,finalmente cayo de rodillas y empezo a llorar presa de una gran angustia,ocultando su rostro entre las manos,los hombros temblando.

Odd se aproximo a ella para intentar consolarla.

-"Yumi..."-Comenzo a decir mientras le apoyaba la mano en un hombro,pero Yumi se incorporo de pronto como movida por un resorte,quitandose de encima a Odd.

-"¡DEJADME EN PAZ!"-Grito mientras corria hacia el ascensor,cerrando la puerta e impidiendo que los demas fuesen tras ella,segundos despues,Yumi abandono la fabrica para dirigirse corriendo a su casa llorando desconsolada.

Odd intento ir detras de ella,pero Jeremie le detuvo.

-"Dejala,es mejor para ella que este sola ahora."-Sugirio con expresion comprensiva,Odd asintio mientras se volvia para mirarle a la cara,sus ojos revelaban que estaba destrozado por la ultima tragedia que le habia reservado el destino.

-"¿Y que vamos a decir en el Kadic?No hay duda de que van a echar en falta a Ulrich."-Señalo con voz debil sin dejar de llorar.

Aelita bajo la mirada insegura,mientras Jeremie hablaba con voz ronca.-"Tendremos que pensar en algo."-Sugirio.

Poco despues los 3 volvian al Kadic,Aelita y Jeremie se dirigieron a la habitacion de este ultimo a preparar una historia que contar a los profesores,mientras que un inusualmente silencioso Odd se dirigia a su cuarto...

Necesitaba estar solo para pensar,y se alegro de no cruzarse a nadie en el camino a su cuarto,cuando entro,su perro Kiwi se acerco a el,en sus ojillos perrunos se denotaba que sabia que algo iba mal,porque se acerco a el y restrego su cabeza contra su pierna de forma cariñosa,intentando animar a su dueño.

En silencio,Odd le cogio en brazos y le acaricio el lomo mientras se sentaba en su cama,mirando en silencio la cama vacia de su compañero de habitacion,sintiendo que las ganas de llorar volvian,pero el no hizo ningun esfuerzo en reprimirlas,al contrario,dejo que las lagrimas fluyesen libremente por sus mejillas.

A su mente acudieron recuerdos de todos los ratos pasados con Ulrich,las bromas que habian gastado juntos a Sissy,sus comentarios animandole a que se declarara a Yumi,los viajes a Lyoko...todos esos momentos estaban pasando por la mente de Odd,mientras asumia que nunca volverian a repetirse.

Nunca se habia dado cuenta de lo muy unido que se sentia a su compañero de habitacion,mas que un amigo,Ulrich habia sido como un hermano para el...

Y ahora habia desaparecido para siempre,Aelita y Jeremie se lo habian explicado todo despues de que Yumi se marchase,le habian contado que se habia sacrificado para salvar no solo a Aelita,sino a todo los que se habian intoxicado aquel dia...

Ese ultimo pensamiento hizo que algo se despertase dentro de el,no era tristeza,aunque sabia que echaria de menos a su mejor amigo durante toda su vida,ni furia,pese a que una parte de el clamaba venganza contra XANA por lo que le habia hecho a Ulrich...

Era determinacion lo que sentia,determinacion de no dejar que el acto de su amigo fuese en vano,de defender a aquellos por los que se habia sacrificado al final,de derrotar a XANA finalmente...

Odd se seco las lagrimas con la manga mientras adoptaba una expresion decidida,con la vista fija en una foto que habia encima de una estanteria en la que se mostraba a los 5 amigos reunidos,Odd alargo un brazo para cogerla y mirar fijamente al Ulrich de la foto.

-"Ulrich...no voy a dejar que tu muerte haya sido para nada,XANA no va a vencernos...ni ahora,ni nunca,eso te lo aseguro."-Prometio a la foto de su amigo con la expresion mas seria que habia puesto nunca,si alguien que le conociese le hubiese visto en ese momento,habria pensado que era otra persona disfrazada de Odd.

Pero no era otra persona,quien habia hablado era el autentico Odd DellaRobia,el mejor amigo de Ulrich Stern,que habia muerto luchando contra XANA...y el no iba a dejar que el asesino de su amigo se saliese con la suya.

Por un momento,casi le parecio que el Ulrich de la foto asentia a sus palabras,como si su espiritu aprobase su decision.

**Mientras,en la habitacion de Jeremie...**

Aelita se sento al lado de Jeremie en su cama,desde que habian vuelto,Jeremie no habia parado de llorar,era obvio para Aelita que se consideraba personalmente culpable de que Ulrich estuviese muerto.

Permaneciendo en silencio,Aelita le abrazo,dejando que se desahogase,aunque no era realmente humana(Nota del autor:Recuerdo que este fic esta ambientado antes del capitulo en el que Aelita descubre que SI es humana)comprendia el dolor que sentia Jeremie,el dolor que sentia por la perdida de Ulrich era el mismo que habia sentido cuando habia visto a Yumi caer por el oceano virtual despues de haber evitado que un megatanque acabase con ella.

Pero a diferencia de aquella vez,en la que Jeremie habia usado el programa de materializacion para traerla de vuelta,esta vez no habia manera de traer de vuelta a Ulrich,y sabia que eso era una de las cosas que estaban mortificando a Jeremie.

Entonces,con la cabeza oculta aun entre los brazos de Aelita,Jeremie empezo a murmurar.

-"Es culpa mia,si tan solo me hubiese dado cuenta del peligro de ese monstruo,quizas podria haber hecho algo..."-Susurro entre sollozos.

Aelita sabia a que se referia,ese ultimo monstruo era muy distinto a los otros,en vez de desvirtualizar a Ulrich,lo habia hecho despararecer para siempre,como si hubiese caido en el oceano virtual.

-"Jeremie..."-Comenzo con voz dulce,cogiendole la cara con las manos para poder mirarle a los ojos.-"No ha sido culpa tuya,no podias saber lo que iba a pasar."-Le consolo,pero Jeremie sacudio la cabeza negativamente.

-"Eso no es cierto..."-Comenzo a replicar,pero Aelita no le dio oportunidad.

-"Si que lo es y lo sabes,solo que no quieres admitirlo."-Le señalo,Jeremie le miro inseguro,mientras continuaba hablando con el.-"Se que te sientes responsable y lo entiendo,yo me siento igual,si no hubiese sido por el,yo habria acabado en su lugar."-Le indico,con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.-"Pero tienes que saber esto,vi la expresion de Ulrich mientras se enfrentaba a los monstruos y me ayudaba a llegar a la torre,decia claramente que no iba a dejar ganar a XANA al precio que fuese,incluso si le costaba su vida en ello."-Explico con voz dolorida,recordando la mirada de Ulrich en el ascensor,mostrando una determinacion nunca vista en el.

-"¿Insinuas que Ulrich sabia que no iba a volver?"-Inquirio Jeremie incredulo,Aelita nego esa ultima afirmacion.

-"No he dicho eso,solo he dicho que aunque lo hubiese sabido,Ulrich habria hecho lo mismo,quizas incluso habria luchado con mas valor aun,sabiendo que si el moria,tanto Yumi,Odd y muchas mas personas tambien habrian muerto."-Explico,el tono firme de su voz hizo que Jeremie se quedase mirandola fijamente,mientras consideraba lo que le habia dicho Aelita...y recordaba la expresion del rostro de Ulrich.

-"_Tiene razon,Ulrich estaba distinto cuando vino a la fabrica_..."-Recordo,siendo uno de sus mejores amigos,y conociendo a Ulrich como le conocia,Jeremie supo al instante que Aelita decia la verdad,si Ulrich hubiese sabido eso,no se habria echado atras,si no que habria reforzado su determinacion para salvarla,Jeremie sintio que la pena que sentia por Ulrich era sustituida en parte por un inmenso respeto y por el deseo de no dejar que lo que habia hecho su amigo fuese en vano.

-"Ulrich,te prometo que encontrare el antivirus para Aelita y qe librare al mundo de XANA."-Juro mentalmente al espiritu de su amigo.

Finalmente asintio lentamente.

-"Tienes razon Aelita."-Admitio Jeremie sonriendo levemente,pero aun triste por haber perdido a su amigo.

Aelita sonrio tambien,al ver que Jeremie habia superado la peor parte de la crisis,aunque sabia que lamentaria lo que le habia ocurrido a Ulrich durante toda su vida...al igual que ella.

**Mientras,en casa de los Ishiyama...**

Yumi se encontraba tumbada en su cama llorando con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos,llevaba alli desde que se habia marchado de la fabrica,no habia dejado de llorar ni un solo instante,gracias al cielo,no habia nadie en su casa cuando llego,no estaba segura de como habria podido encararse a sus padres o a su hermano y explicarles porque estaba llorando desconsolada.

Habia perdido a Ulrich para siempre el mismo dia que le habia dicho lo que sentia.

-"¿Porque ha tenido que pasar esto justo ahora?"-Murmuro entre sollozos para si,mientras la asaltaba otro acceso de llanto aun mas violento que el anterior,su almohada estaba ya empapada de sus lagrimas,pero a ella no le importaba eso,ahora mismo sus emociones estaban desbocadas,y tenia tanto control sobre ellas como sobre la gravedad.

No era justo,cada vez que le pasaba algo bueno a ella o a cualquiera de sus amigos,XANA tenia que arruinarlo todo,habian salvado al mundo incontables veces¿No tenian derecho a ser felices acaso¿O estaban condenados a que XANA les torturase durante el resto de su existencia?

-"Por favor,Ulrich...vuelve conmigo."-Susurro debilmente,pero sabia que su suplica era inutil,Ulrich estaba muerto,se habia desvanecido para siempre en Lyoko,nunca volveria a verle jamas...

Nunca podria volver a sentir sus labios sobre los de el,besandole.

Al final,Yumi cayo dormida,exhausta despues de haber estado llorando sin parar.

Se desperto media hora mas tarde cubierta de sudor,habia vuelto a soñar con aquella vez que un cangrejo de XANA habia atacado a su familia y habia estado a punto de matarla,ese era un sueño familiar,que la habia atormentado varias noches,pero siempre habia tenido un final feliz,con Ulrich acudiendo en su rescate y venciendo al cangrejo(Aunque en la realidad habia sido salvado por un retorno al pasado,Yumi siempre habia estado agradecida a Ulrich por venir a salvarla y habia deseado con todas sus fuerzas que hubiese ganado el combate)

Pero a diferencia de las otras veces,esta vez Ulrich no habia vencido al cangrejo...sino que este lo habia matado delante de sus ojos horrorizados,Yumi se estremecio al recordar las ultimas palabras que le habia dicho el Ulrich de su sueño.

-"_Te amo Yumi_..."-Habia dicho antes de que el cangrejo le asestase el golpe final.

Yumi se sento en su cama y escondio la cabeza entre las manos,sollozando nuevamente,habia deseado con toda su alma escuchar esas palabras en el mundo real de boca del autentico Ulrich,Yumi recordo cuantas veces Ulrich habia estado a punto de decirselo,y ya fuese un motivo y otro,su intentona habia sido frustrada...

Y cuando al fin se lo habia dicho,habian resultado ser sus ultimas palabras,porque poco despues habia muerto para salvarla nuevamente...y entonces algo se rompio dentro de ella al pensar en esto ultimo.

-"¡_Oh Dios mio¡Ha muerto por mi culpa_!"-Yumi empezo a llorar con el corazon destrozado al pensar esto ultimo,la persona a la que amaba estaba muerta por su causa,si ella no hubiese estado a punto de morir,Ulrich no habria ido a Lyoko para morir luchando.

Esto ultimo no era del todo cierto,pero en su estado de animo,Yumi creia que SI lo era,y eso solo contribuyo a empeorar su situacion.

Finalmente volvio a echarse sobre su almohada empapada de lagrimas,completamente destrozada y con el corazon roto.

No podia soportarlo,no sin Ulrich,le necesitaba,necesitaba que estuviese a su lado,protegiendola,esto ultimo la deprimio aun mas...

Esta vez habia sido Ulrich el que habia muerto por ella¿Pero quien iba a ser la proxima vez¿Odd¿Jeremie¿Aelita?Yumi no podia soportar la idea de que uno de ellos muriese por ella.

-"No puedo permitirlo..."-Susurro entre sollozos,con la cabeza aun hundida en la almohada.-"_No puedo seguir luchando,no puedo dejar que mas gente muera por protegerme_..."-Se dijo a si misma mientras cogia el movil para llamar a Jeremie,al poco rato,este respondio.

-"¿Que pasa Yumi?"-Inquirio Jeremie con tono preocupado.

-"Jeremie..."-Comenzo Yumi con voz queda.-"Tengo que pedirte que me hagas un favor."-Explico.

-"Lo que sea necesario Yumi."-Se ofrecio Jeremie sin dudarlo.

Yumi respiro hondo antes de hablar,consciente de que no habria vuelta atras despues de esto.-"Quiero que borres mi personaje de la base de datos de Lyoko."-Declaro,intentando que su voz sonase firme,aunque las lagrimas corrian a raudales por sus mejillas.

-"¡QUE?"-La voz de Jeremie sonaba como la de alguien que no se creia lo que acababa de oir-"¡Te has vuelto loca?Ahora te necesitamos mas que nunca."-Señalo.

-"Lo siento Jeremie,pero no puedo seguir luchando,no despues de lo que ha pasado hoy."-Explico Yumi,sintiendo que la firmeza de su voz se tambaleaba.

-"Yumi..."-

-"Por favor Jeremie,tienes que entenderlo."-Suplico Yumi desesperada.

Transcurrieron unos minutos de silencio,finalmente Jeremie hablo de nuevo.

-"Esta bien Yumi,ire a la fabrica para cumplir tu peticion,solo espero que no tengas que lamentarlo."-Su tono de voz sonaba comprensivo,Yumi lamentaba tener que hacerles esto a sus amigos,pero estaba haciendo lo que creia correcto.-"Pero recuerda...que siempre seras parte del grupo."-Añadio despues,con tono comprensivo

-"Gracias Jeremie..."-Susurro debilmente,mientras colgaba,estuvo en silencio durante un rato,con la vista perdida en el vacio.

Habia hecho lo que creia correcto,no podia permitir que nadie mas sufriese por ella,y en su estado de animo actual,mas que una ayuda seria un estorbo en Lyoko para sus amigos,lo habia hecho para ayudarles...

Pero en ese caso¿Porque se sentia como si los hubiese traicionado?

**En el Kadic...**

Jeremie permanecio en silencio contemplando su movil,mientras Odd y Aelita se quedaban mirandole fijamente,ambos habian oido la peticion de Yumi.

-"Einstein,no me digas que de verdad vas a hacerlo."-Inquirio Odd inseguro de lo que iba a hacer el rubio.

-"Odd tiene razon Jeremie,si lo haces,solo estara Odd para luchar contra los monstruos en Lyoko."-Lo secundo Aelita.

Jeremie sacudio la cabeza deprimido antes de responder.-"Lo se,y me habeis oido,he intentado convencerla de ello,pero teneis que pensar en una cosa,ahora mismo Yumi esta pasando por el peor momento de su vida,los 3 sabemos que estaba enamorada de Ulrich,y su muerte la a afectado mas a ella que a nosotros 3 juntos."-Explico con tono triste.

Odd asintio a las palabras de Jeremie,pero aun asi sentia que tenia que cuestionarlo.-"Pero aun asi,borrar su personaje...es como si no quisiese tener nada que ver con Lyoko nunca mas."-Indico preocupado,Aelita asintio en silencio.

Jeremie suspiro.-"Lo se...pero ahora necesita tiempo para pensar con claridad,ademas,aunque borre su personaje,siempre puedo hacerle uno nuevo,en realidad,no es tan dificil."-Explico.

Odd asintio a regañadientes,lo mismo que Aelita,ambos seguian sin estar convencidos de que esto fuese una buena idea...pero comprendian los motivos de Yumi para pedir eso y los respetaban.

Esa misma tarde,los 3 volvieron a la fabrica para cumplir la peticion de Yumi,aunque Jeremie habia dicho que podia hacerlo el solo,Odd y Aelita habian insistido en ir con el,para estar junto a el mientras lo hacia.

Cuando hubo terminado el proceso y el caracter de Yumi estuvo completamente eliminado(Aunque Jeremie dejo los datos que permitian que Yumi lo recordase todo tras la vuelta al pasado intactos,con la excusa de que Yumi no le habia dicho nada sobre eso,lo que arranco leves sonrisas a Odd y a Aelita),Jeremie suspiro apesadumbrado.

-"Ya esta hecho."-Declaro.

Ahora solo quedaban el,Odd y Aelita para enfrentarse a XANA.

**Continuara...**

Proximo capitulo:"Descubrimiento"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muy triste este capitulo,a decir verdad,pobre Yumi,que mal lo esta pasando,pero tranquilos todos,este fic solo va por su capitulo 3,y puedo asegurar que esto aun no se ha acabado,y aun tengo unas cuantas sorpresas reservadas...


	4. Descubrimiento

Bueno,ya estoy de vuelta con el capitulo 4 del fic,en este capitulo me centro principalmente en las otras dos parejas del fic,JeremiexAelita y OxS,y agradezco sinceramente a melcho,YumiLyokoGen08,GirlGotich,024 ceniza y especialmente a Nade-san,cuya sugerencia me ha inspirado para este capitulo,en el que he decidido centrarme en el resto del equipo.

**Capitulo 4:"Descubrimiento"**

Odd suspiro entristecido mientras se sentaba en su cama,mirando a la cama vacia de Ulrich,ahora ocupada por Kiwi,habia pasado ya un mes desde el ultimo ataque de XANA...

-"Y desde la muerte de Ulrich..."-Se recordo a si mismo,Odd sintio que las lagrimas acudian a los ojos,como siempre pasaba cada vez que pensaba en su silencioso compañero de habitacion,este ultimo mes habia sido el mas duro de toda su vida.

Apenado,comenzo a rememorar los hechos del ultimo mes,la noticia de la desaparicion de Ulrich habia corrido como la polvora por el Kadic,y en menos de 2 dias todo el mundo estaba enterado de ello,recordo como habia sido llamado varias veces al despacho del director junto con Yumi,Jeremie y Aelita,para ser interrogados sobre si sabian algo de el,ya que eran los amigos mas intimos de Ulrich,por supuesto,todos ellos habian respondido que no tenian la mas minima idea...

Aunque la triste verdad era que lo sabian muy bien,demasiado,a decir verdad.

En ese instante recordo el desgarrador momento en el que el director Delmas habia informado a los padres de Ulrich de lo que habia ocurrido,como los mejores amigos de Ulrich,Odd y los demas habian estado presentes,a todos ellos se les habia partido el corazon al ver la escena,la madre de Ulrich se habia echado a llorar,practicamente destrozada,mientras que su padre,tambien con los ojos llorosos,decia que esto habia sido culpa suya,que su hijo se habia marchado porque el le habia presionado demasiado para ser el hijo perfecto,sin que Odd y los otros pudiesen hacer nada para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

Pero los padres de Ulrich no habian sido los unicos afectados por su desaparicion,mucha gente del Kadic estaba seriamente preocupada por el,Odd se habia sorprendido sinceramente al ver que William Dunbar,que supuestamente habria dado saltos de alegria ante la idea de que Ulrich desapareciese de escena(obviamente contento con la idea de que Yumi al fin seria para el),habia sido el primero en ofrecerse voluntario cuando Jim organizo un peloton de busqueda para registrar el Kadic y sus alrededores de arriba a abajo buscando a Ulrich,Odd(Que se habia unido para guardar las apariencias,ya que mucha gente habria sospechado de que no quisiese participar en la busqueda)no habia podido evitar comentarselo mientras ambos buscaban a Ulrich por el bosque,a lo cual William le habia respondido que quizas Ulrich no le cayese del todo bien,pero tampoco le caia tan mal como para querer que le ocurriese algo malo,y que iba a hacer todo lo que pudiese para ayudar a encontarle.

-"_A Ulrich le habria gustado escuchar eso_."-Se dijo a si mismo,sonriendo levemente,Ulrich y William se habian llevado mal desde que este ultimo habia llegado al Kadic,obviamente enfrentados por el amor cierta chica japonesa,solo muy recientemente habian empezado a llevarse mejor,y el hecho de que William estuviese tan interesado en encontrar a Ulrich como el que mas confirmaba que sentia cierto aprecio por Ulrich.

Pero todo era en vano,Odd sabia que por mucho que se esforzasen jamas encontrarian a Ulrich...

Porque XANA le habia hecho desaparecer para siempre en Lyoko.

Odd apreto los dientes mientras la pena daba paso a la determinacion,como siempre sucedia desde aquel dia,habia prometido a Ulrich que XANA no se saldria con la suya,y por lo mas sagrado que iba a cumplir esa promesa.

Finalmente suspiro y se levanto de la cama,secandose las lagrimas del rostro,en ese momento decidio que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

-"Voy a dar un paseo Kiwi,no armes follon."-Le dijo a su perro,que seguia tumbado en el mismo sitio,poco despues salia al patio con las manos en los bolsillos,mientras paseaba escucho a varias personas charlas sobre Ulrich y su desaparicion,eso ultimo le hizo reflexionar sobre como le habia afectado a el la muerte de Ulrich mientras se adentraba por el bosque...

Antes de aquel dia,Odd siempre estaba gastando bromas y haciendo comentarios graciosos,sin tomarse nada en serio,incluso bromeando durante las batallas en Lyoko y los ataques de XANA,en cierto modo,era como el payaso del grupo...

Pero ya no,desde aquel dia,Odd habia estado tomandose las cosas con mucha mas seriedad,incluso habia empezado a tomarse en serio sus estudios,lo que habia hecho que sus notas experimentasen cierta mejora,era paradojico,pero en lugar de quedar destrozado moralmente,lo que le habia ocurrido era todo lo contrario,en cierto modo,era como si inconscientemente hubiese decidido no desperdiciar su vida para asi honrar el sacrificio de su mejor amigo,solo esperaba que lo estuviese haciendo bien.

El sonido de alguien llorando en las cercanias le saco de sus pensamientos,Odd alzo la mirada intrigado,sabia que Yumi estaba en su casa en este momento,mientras que Jeremie estaba en su cuarto trabajando en el antivirus,seguramente con Aelita a su lado,intrigado,siguio el sonido de los llantos,asomandose ligeramente por detras de un arbol.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que los llantos pertenecian a Elisabeth "Sissy" Delmas,la hija del director del Kadic,probablemente la chica mas desagradable con la que Odd se habia cruzado en su vida,y estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un pino llorando desconsolada.

Al verla Odd no pudo rememorar como le habia afectado a ella lo de Ulrich,antes Sissy siempre andaba incordiando a Ulrich para que saliese con ella,amen de andar metiendose con Odd y otros alumnos del Kadic,burlandose de ellos,sin embargo,desde la desaparicion de Ulrich Sissy,parecia tener una expresion ausente,como si se sintiese mal por algo,en ese momento recordo un episodio que habia ocurrido hacia menos de una semana...

---------FLASHBACK--------

-"Director Delmas,tiene que creerme,no fui yo quien empezo la pelea,fue el quien me provoco."-Respondio Odd exhasperado,pero el director sacudio la cabeza negativamente.

-"Lo siento Odd,pero Nicholas ha respaldado la version de Herb,que dice que fuiste tu quien lo comenzo todo."-Le contradijo el director.

-"Solo lo hace porque Herb es su amigo y yo no,se lo aseguro director,estan compinchados contra mi."-Insistio,el director le miro de forma inquisitiva.

-"¿Tienes pruebas de ello¿Alguien que pueda respaldar tu version?"-Le pregunto.

Odd adopto una expresion de concentracion mientras pensaba,cuando habia comenzado la pelea con Herb,los unicos testigos presentes eran Nicholas y Sissy,y como Nicholas estaba de parte de Herb,la unica otra persona a la que podia recurrir era Sissy,pero Odd no se hacia ilusiones con la idea,mas que ayudarlo,Sissy lo hundiria aun mas,contenta con la idea de que se iba a meter en un lio.

-"No,no hay nadie."-Respondio finalmente,bajando la cabeza deprimido,el director suspiro resignado,casi parecia que esperase que Odd le dijese que habia alguien que pudiese hablar en su favor.

-"En ese caso,Odd,no tengo mas remedio que..."-Comenzo a decir,pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.-"Adelante."-Respondio el director.

Odd giro la cabeza para ver quien habia entrado y sintio un escalofrio al contemplar a la persona que habia abierto la puerta...

Sissy…

-"_Ay Dios mio,ha venido para rematar la faena_."-Se dijo Odd a si mismo,mientras se le caia el alma a los pies.

El director parecia estar intrigado por la presencia de su hija en su despacho.-"Sissy cariño¿Ocurre algo?"-Su hija asintio,mientras miraba a Odd.

-"Asi es papa,yo...habia venido a decirte algo sobre la pelea entre Herb y Odd esta tarde."-Explico,Odd cerro los ojos,mientras rezaba sus oraciones en silencio,conociendo la influencia que Sissy tenia sobre su padre,era mas que probable que dentro de una hora estuviese haciendo las maletas para irse del Kadic,pero entonces quedo atonito cuando escucho a Sissy decirle a su padre que toda la culpa habia sido de Herb y Nicholas,que le habian provocado metiendose con el,y que Odd solo se habia lanzado sobre Herb cuando este habia hecho un comentario insultante sobre Ulrich,el director entrecerro sus ojos cuando escucho esto ultimo,para acto seguido para mirar a Odd.

-"Della Robia¿Es cierto eso¿De verdad Herb hizo un comentario hiriente sobre Ulrich?"-Le pregunto,Odd asintio.

-"Si señor,textualmente dijo que se alegraba de que se hubiese marchado ya que asi no tendria que seguir aguantandolo,cuando escuche eso,no pude contenerme mas."-Explico Odd.

El director Delmas paseo la mirada de Sissy a Odd durante unos instantes,finalmente sonrio levemente.

-"Muy bien en ese caso Odd,comprendo porque actuaste asi,seguramente yo habria hecho lo mismo en tu situacion."-Declaro,Odd contuvo las ganas de pegar un bote de alegria ante eso-"Aun asi,me temo que tendre que asignarte un par de horas de detencion como castigo por haberte peleado."-Odd asintio encantado,si tenia en cuenta como podian haber ido las cosas,la verdad es que dos horas de castigo casi parecian un premio.-"Hablare luego con Jim sobre tu castigo,ahora si no os importa,tengo que llamar a Herb para decirle un par de cosas sobre lo que ha hecho."-Indico,con un guiño complice,ambos asintieron y salieron de la habitacion.

---------FIN DEL FLASHBACK--------

-"_Tengo que admitirlo,si no hubiese sido por ella,podrian haberme expulsado aquella vez_."-Se dijo Odd a si mismo,Sissy no le habia explicado los motivos de porque lo habia hecho,pero a Odd no le importo mucho,desde aquel dia,su caracter con respecto a Sissy se habia suavizado notoriamente.

En ese instante escucho a Sissy decir algo entre sollozos.

-"Todo esto es culpa mia,si no hubiese sido por mi,Ulrich seguramente no se habria marchado."-Escucho,acto seguido Sissy estallo en un nuevo ataque de llanto.

Odd se quedo atonito al oir eso¿Sissy creia que Ulrich se habia marchado por su causa?Ahora comprendia su comportamiento del ultimo mes,Sissy se creia responsable de lo ocurrido,y eso la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

En ese momento tomo una decision que jamas penso que tomaria con respecto a Sissy.

-"Eso no es cierto."-Dijo en voz alta mientras salia de detras del arbol,Sissy se sobresalto al oirle,obviamente no tenia ni idea de que la observaban.

-"¿Odd¿Cuanto tiempo llevas alli?"-

-"Un rato,lo suficiente para oir ese ultimo lamente."-Explico,mientras se acercaba a ella,sentandose a su lado en el tronco,Sissy no hizo ningun esfuerzo por apartarse de el.-"¿De verdad crees que Ulrich se ha ido por tu culpa"-Le pregunto con suavidad,tenia que saber porque Sissy pensaba eso.

Sissy escondio la cabeza entre sus rodillas antes de hablar entre sollozos.-"Porque es la verdad,Odd,si no hubiese sido por mi,seguramente Ulrich y Yumi ya estarian juntos desde mucho antes,una vez lei en su diario que una de las pocas cosas que daban animos de seguir adelante con su vida era la esperanza de que Yumi se le declarase una vez y que estaba harto de que yo le estuviese molestando continuamente."-Explico con voz entrecortada,Odd permanecio en silencio mientras ella hablaba.-"Es obvio que se ha ido por mi culpa."-Declaro llorando con mas fuerza.

Odd estaba atonito por la declaracion de Sissy,era cierto que Ulrich estaba cansado de que ella estuviese molestandole continuamente,pero no hasta el punto de tomar una decision tan drastica.

-"Sissy..."-Comenzo a decir,Sissy alzo levemente la mirada hacia el.-"Ulrich no se ha marchado por tu culpa."-Le explico con voz suave,mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro con delicadeza,habia esperado que Sissy se lo quitase de encima,pero no lo hizo,solo se quedo quieta,escuchandole.-"Creeme,se mejor que nadie que le habria encantado que le dejases en paz de una vez pero...tambien se que tenia cierto aprecio por ti."-Declaro,Sissy se quedo mirandole con ojos como platos.

-"¿C-como estas tan seguro?El me odiaba."-Le contradijo Sissy,aunque habia algo en su voz que le dijo a Odd que parte de lo que le habia dicho la habia afectado.

-"No estes tan segura,es cierto que no te amaba,pero tampoco te odiaba,de echo en el fondo te consideraba una buena persona."-Respondio,Sissy le miro insegura.-"¿Recuerdas cuando te disfrazaste como Yumi para salir en la foto de su clase y evitaste que la expulsasen?Ulrich siempre te estuvo agradecido por ello,incluso se sorprendio por el hecho de que no le pidieses nada a cambio."-Le dijo.

La expresion dolorida de Sissy se suavizo un poco al oir a Odd,eso ultimo era cierto,Sissy no habia pedido nada a cambio cuando Ulrich le pidio eso ultimo,aun asi,Yumi le habia dado 2 entradas para un concierto,al cual Ulrich habia aceptado acompañarla por una vez sin poner demasiadas pegas,incluso parecia haber disfrutado de la compañia de Sissy,algo que no habia ocurrido durante aquel mes que estuvo obligado a salir con ella.

-"_Quizas Ulrich no me odiaba...solo que no estaba enamorado de mi como lo estaba de Yumi_."-Se dijo a si misma,curiosamente este pensamiento no la hizo enfurecerse de envidia,como ocurria cada vez que pensaba en Yumi y los sentimientos de Ulrich hacia ella,sino que por primera vez desde que Ulrich habia desaparecido,sintio que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima,mientras la sensacion de culpa que habia sentido durante el ultimo mes se disipaba poco a poco.

Odd se fijo en su expresion y supo que habia tenido exito,Sissy ya no parecia estar tan deprimida como antes,aun asi,se vio en la obligacion de decir algo mas.

-"Sissy,comprendo que te sientas mal por lo de Ulrich,todos lo estamos."-Le comento,mientras los ojos se le humedecian,Sissy reparo en ello y le con una expresion amable,que jamas le habia visto antes,o al menos,no dirigida a el.

-"Estabas muy unido a el¿Verdad?"-Le pregunto con suavidad,Odd asintio,mientras suspiraba,intentando contener las lagrimas.

-"Mas que eso...era como un hermano para mi."-Confeso Odd,antes de darse cuenta,le estaba contando a Sissy todos los buenos ratos pasados juntos,eso si,no menciono nada sobre Lyoko,aunque empezaba a confiar en Sissy,no podia traicionar asi como asi el secreto de sus amigos.

Sissy le escucho en silencio,conmovida por el profundo lazo de amistad que unia al Odd y Ulrich,nunca habia pensado que esos dos estuviesen tan unidos,entonces reparo en algo que se le habia pasado por alto antes,debido a su estado emocional...

Habia un brillo de tristeza en los ojos de Odd mientras hablaba sobre Ulrich,ella habia visto ese mismo brillo en los ojos de mucha gente que le echaba de menos y querian que volviese,pero en el caso de Odd habia algo diferente en ese brillo,Sissy no estaba muy segura de lo que era.

Pero no dijo nada mientras escuchaba a Odd hablar,por una vez,Sissy estaba en deuda con el,por haberle ayudado a salir en parte de su depresion,no era que no lamentase aun la desaparicion de Ulrich,pero al menos ya no se sentia tan culpable de ello como antes.

Sissy se dio cuenta entonces de que habia juzgado mal a Odd,siempre habia creido que el la odiaba,por su interes en Ulrich y su en empeño en que este dejase de seguir a Yumi para fijarse en ella,y tambien porque siempre estaba discutiendo con ella,incluso habia pensado en que Odd habria sido el primero en señalarla con el dedo si le hubiesen preguntado quien podia haber tenido la culpa de la desaparicion de Ulrich,obviamente argumentando que esaba harto de que ella lo acosase.

Pero no era asi,incluso habia afirmado sin tapujos que Ulrich la apreciaba en cierto modo,Sissy se sintio reconfortada por ello,mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Acababa de descubrir algo muy importante,al menos para ella,aunque no ni siquiera estaba muy segura de que era.

**Mientras,en la habitacion de Jeremie...**

Sentado en su silla frente a su ordenador,Jeremie se volvio hacia la puerta cuando Aelita entro por ella,cerrandola tras de si.

-"¿Querias verme,Jeremie?"-Le pregunto la chica de pelo rosa,Jeremie asintio ligeramente mientras le indicaba que se sentase en su cama,lo que ella hizo sin reservas.-"¿Ocurre algo,acaso XANA ha vuelto de nuevo a la carga?"-Inquirio,preocupada.

-"No,tranquila,XANA no ha vuelto a atacar desde lo de Ulrich..."-Explico,aunque Aelita noto un leve temblor en su voz al mencionar a su amigo caido.

Ella entendia bien como se sentia Jeremie,pese a la charla que habian tenido el mismo dia de la muerte de Ulrich,y que parecia haber tenido efecto en su objetivo de evitar que cayese en una profunda depresion,al final Jeremie no habia podido evitar considerarse responsable de lo ocurrido,sensacion de culpa que se habia acrecentado durante la primera semana que siguio a su muerte,en la que casi no habia prestado atencion en clase y se habia dedicado por entero a la elaboracion del antivirus,llegando a estar 2 dias enteros sin dormir en absoluto,practicamente obsesionado librarse de XANA,Aelita habia llegado a temer por su salud,tanto fisica como mentalmente...

Entonces ocurrio lo que temia...

Un dia,cuando habia entrado en su cuarto junto con Odd para ver como estaba Jeremie,se lo habian encontrado en el suelo,inconsciente,con lagrimas en los ojos,recordo como lo habia abrazado llorando desconsolada,mientras Odd salia a toda velocidad a buscar ayuda,una vez en la enfermeria,y tras ser examinado,Dorothy les habia explicado que Jeremie habia sufrido un desfallecimiento provocado por la falta de reposo continuado.

Cuando finalmente Jeremie se desperto,Odd se habia encontrado sujetando a una furiosa Aelita,que casi lo habia vuelto a dormir de nuevo de una sonora bofetada,para acto seguido,echarse a llorar aliviada en brazos de Odd,que estaba completamente confuso por su repentino cambio de humor,aunque este le lanzo a Jeremie una mirada de censura por el horrible momento que le habia hecho pasar a Aelita.

Con los ojos cerrados,recordo la conversacion que habia mantenido con Jeremie aquel dia,ella sabia porque habia estado trabajando como loco,comprendia su deseo de librar al mundo de XANA y de evitar que la tragedia de Ulrich se repitiese,y ella apoyaba esa idea...pero lo que no podia admitir era que Jeremie se destruyese a si mismo en el cumplimiento de esa tarea.

Todo esto se lo habia estado diciendo con lagrimas en los ojos,finalmente,Jeremie le habia jurado con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por el sufrimiento que le habia causado que eso no volveria a pasar,que encontraria el antivirus,pero sin echar a perder su vida,Aelita habia sonreido ligeramente cuando le habia oido decir eso y acto seguido le habia dado un abrazo,que hizo que Jeremie se sonrojase hasta las orejas.

Para ella,la promesa de Jeremie de que no volveria a hacerlo era la mejor garantia que podia tener,y no se habia equivocado,desde entonces Jeremie habia vuelto a prestar atencion en clase como solia hacerlo,y aunque seguia trabajando en el antivirus,sus horarios de trabajo eran mucho mas asequibles,descansando de vez en cuando.

Sumida como se encontraba en sus pensamientos,no se habia dado cuenta de que Jeremie se habia levantado y se habia sentado a su lado,solo fue consciente de ello cuando este apoyo su mano sobre la suya,lo que la hizo sobresaltarse,cuando alzo la vista,vio que Jeremie la miraba con expresion comprensiva.

-"Estas pensando otra vez en ello¿Verdad?"-Le pregunto con sencillez,Aelita asintio en silencio,lo que hizo que Jeremie bajase la mirada.-"Yo...ya se que te lo dije ya aquel dia pero...lo siento,yo...estaba tan dolido por lo de Ulrich que..."-Intento explicar,pero Aelita le hizo callar apoyando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-"Lo se Jeremie,se que estas dolido por lo de Ulrich,y se que lo lamentas mas que nadie,puesto que crees que lo podias haber evitado,pero ya te he dicho esto antes y te lo vuelvo a decir,no fue culpa tuya,el hizo lo que debia de hacer,yo hice lo mismo una vez¿Recuerdas?."-Explico con voz suave,recordandole un episodio que habia sucedido hacia ya mucho tiempo,cuando Aelita aun era virtual.

Jeremie se estremecio al recordar eso,habia sido por un error suyo que el programa de Aelita habia quedado corrompido,lo que la habria hecho desaparecer en caso de que hubiese escrito la clave Lyoko para desactivar una torre,como finalmente habia ocurrido,debido a que habia tenido que sacrificarse,solo la habia recuperado por un golpe de suerte,pero aun asi,la angustia que sintio cuando creyo que la habia perdido le duro durante mucho tiempo.

Jeremie suspiro,sabia que Aelita tenia razon,y tambien sabia que si no hubiese sido por ella,seguramente se habria desmoronado por lo que le habia ocurrido a Ulrich,en cierto modo,si habia podido seguir adelante con su vida,era gracias a ella...

Ambos permanecieron juntos en silencio un rato,sumidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

-"Por cierto,aun no me has dicho para que me has llamado."-Le recordo Aelita,deseosa por cambiar de tema y apartar su mente de tan dolorosos recuerdos aunque solo fuese temporalmente.

-"Es cierto,se me habia olvidado."-Jeremie se incorporo y volvio a sentarse en su silla,acto seguido comenzo a teclear algo en el ordenador,que empezo a mostrar varias lineas de codigo,Aelita se sobresalto al ver lo que era.

-"Ese es..."-Comenzo a decir,Jeremie asintio.

-"Si...es tu antivirus."-Respondioo Jeremie.-"Durante la ultima semana he conseguido ciertos avances con el."-Explico,Aelita se volvio hacia el.

-"¿Estas diciendo que al fin vamos a poder librarnos de XANA?"-Inqurio esperanzada,pero su optimismo se esfumo al ver al Jeremie sacudir la cabeza.

-"Me temo que no,aun me faltan varios datos claver para poder terminarlo."-Indico,despues bajo la mirada-"Y aunque lo hiciese y te librase de XANA,no se si podria apagar el superordenador."-Aelita lo miro sorprendida al escuchar esto ultimo,pero al poco una expresion de comprension afloro a su rostro,al comprender en lo que estaba pensando Jeremie.

-"Estas pensando en Yumi¿Verdad?"-Inquirio,Jeremie asintio mientras ambos recordaban en silencio el como estaba sufriendo su amiga,recordaron el aspecto que tenia al dia siguiente de la muerte de Ulrich,cuando se la encontraron camino a su clase,tenia una expresion de angustia indescriptible en su rostro,y sus estaban enrojecidos,señal de que se habia pasado toda la noche llorando,pero lo que mas les habia preocupado,y no poco,era que a medida que pasaban los dias,habia ido yendo a peor,William Dunbar les habia contado que no prestaba la mas minima atencion en clase,solo se sentaba con expresion vacia en el rostro y se quedaba alli,con la mirada perdida,cuando estaba en la cafeteria apenas comia,y ya no hablaba con nadie,ni siquiera con ellos,era como si ya no le importase nada...

Como si le hubiese perdido las ganas de vivir.

Tanto ellos como Odd comprendian porque se sentia asi,para ellos,Ulrich habia sido uno de sus mejores amigos,pero para Yumi,era algo mas que un amigo...

Era la persona a la que amaba,y su perdida habia resultado devastadora para ella,aun mas si se pensaba que habia muerto sin decirle lo que sentia(o al menos eso creian ellos,ya que Yumi no les habia contado nada de su conversacion con Ulrich en el hospital,poco antes de que este se marchase hacia la fabrica).

Aelita suspiro deprimida-"Tenemos que hacer algo Jeremie,no podemos dejar a Yumi asi."-Comento en voz baja.

Jeremie asintio apenado.-"Lo se,y ojala supiese que hacer,pero ahora mismo la unica persona capaz de ayudarla,es ella misma,nosotros podemos ofrecerle nuestro apoyo para ayudarla a salir adelante,pero no servira de nada si ella no quiere salir de su depresion."-Aelita asintio a sus palabras con una expresion dolorida en el rostro,sabia que Jeremie tenia razon,pero aun asi,ver a Yumi asi le causaba una angustia indescriptible.

-"Jeremie..."-Comenzo a hablar,este alzo la mirada.-"Se que lo que dices es cierto pero...¿No podriamos intentar hablar con Yumi?"-Sugirio,este la miro un poco inseguro.-"Por favor,es mi mejor amiga,y no solo eso,el hecho de que este sufriendo ahora es debido a que Ulrich se sacrifico para protegerme del monstruo de XANA,en cierto modo se lo debo a Ulrich,no puedo permitir que Yumi sufra por el hecho de que Ulrich me salvo la vida."-Explico con lagrimas en los ojos.

Durante un momento,ambos permanecieron en silencio,finalmente,Jeremie bajo la mirada.

-"Esta bien Aelita,ve a hablar con ella."-Admitio Jeremie,Aelita sonrio calidamente mientras le daba un dulce abrazo.

-"Gracias Jeremie."-Le susurro,dandole un beso en la mejilla,este se ruborizo al instante,y su rubor permanecio mucho despues de que ella se fuese.

Poco despues,la chica de pelo rosa se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de Yumi,aunque fue su madre la que le abrio la puerta,sorprendiendose un poco al ver a Aelita en el umbral.

-"Hola Aelita,que sorpresa verte por aqui,Yumi no me habia dicho que ibas a venir."-Le indico mientras la dejaba pasar,Aelita asintio.

-"En realidad Yumi no sabe que estoy aqui,he venido para ver como estaba,todos en el Kadic estan preocupados por ella."-Explico,la Sra Ishiyama adopto una expresion preocupada al oir eso,mientras asentia levemente.

-"¿Se sabe algo de Ulrich?"-Inquirio esta con expresion apenada,personalmente siempre habia considerado a Ulrich un buen chico,y le preocupaba que le hubiese ocurrido algo,pero ese no era el unico motivo de preocupacion para ella,desde aquel dia su hija practicamente habia perdido el deseo de vivir,y tanto ella como su marido y su hijo pequeño estaban muy preocupados por ella,y pese a que habian hablado con ella varias veces,su hija no parecia dar señal alguna de mejora.

Aelita sacudio la cabeza de forma negativa,suspirando entristecida,la madre de Yumi sacudio la cabeza apenada a su vez al ver que no habia noticias nuevas.

-"Yumi esta arriba,en su cuarto,te acompañare hasta su puerta."-Indico,ambas subieron las escaleras,cuando llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Yumi,su madre llamo a la puerta suavemente.-"Yumi,cariño,tienes visita."-Anuncio,sin recibir respuesta al otro lado,su madre volvio a llamar a la puerta,esta vez con mas insistencia,a Aelita no se le paso por alto la expresion de preocupacion del rostro de su madre.

Finalmente su madre abrio la puerta-"¿Yumi cariño,te ocurre al...?"-Comenzo a preguntar mientras abria la puerta,pero su expresion de preocupacion se transformo en otra de alarma.-"¡YUMI!"-

Aelita se asomo por detras de ella y comprendio el motivo de su alarma,sintiendo que se le caia el alma a los pies.

Yumi yacia desplomada en el suelo de su habitacion,inconsciente,Aelita echo a correr hacia ella arrodillandose a su lado,mientras que el Sr. Ishiyama aparecia en el umbral de la habitacion,seguido del hermano pequeño de Yumi,Hiroki.

-"Cariño¿Que ocu...?"-Empezo a decir el padre de Yumi,pero su expresion de preocupacion cambio hacia una de alarma al ver a su hija tendida en el suelo,rapidamente cogio su movil y llamo a una ambulancia,mientras que su hijo se abrazaba a su madre,ambos llorando.

Ajena a todo,Aelita siguio al lado de Yumi,intentando reanimarla,pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inutiles,Yumi no parecia dar señal alguna de vida,cuy su pulso era muy debil,Aelita sintio que el corazon le daba un vuelco cuando vio lo que aparecia en la frente de Yumi...

El simbolo de XANA.

**Continuara...**

Proximo capitulo:"Aliados"

-----------------------------------------------------

Y ahi va,el capitulo 4 del fic,seguro que mas de uno os estais preguntando como XANA ha podido poseer a Yumi,y la respuesta a esa,y muchas otras preguntas,en el proximo capi.


End file.
